Tears of Wild Arms/Transcript
Help needed from The LBT Nerd. (Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but Wild Arms is so squeezed) (Camera shows a Rocky's apartment with the gang) Wild Arms: Crying Loofah: Dad, what's wrong? Wild Arms: I was thinking about my family. I used to live with them, but me and the my family were separated from the Great Earthshake. That's why I joined Bron's herd. I had to go to the Great Valley. Loofah: Do not worry. I shall take good care of you. Wild Arms: Really? Loofah: Yeah! Wild Arms: Oh yeah too! Loofah: It's going to be OK. Wild Arms: I am? Doofah: Daddy? I've never seen you sad before. Wild Arms: Sniffles I miss my family. Doofah: Your family? Wild Arms: Yeah. Loofah: We must find 'em Doofah: OK! Foobie: Squeaks Wild Arms: Yeah! (At the streets...) Littlefoot: Ali, is that a Swedish Dinosaur? Cera: A Swedish Dinosaur?! I never seen a Swedish dinosaur before. Ali: Yes. It's came from Europe. Peter Parker: Well, it's a Serdish Dinosaur. Littlefoot: Yes! Ali: Yes! Cera: Peter, will you take care of him? Peter Parker: Yes! Littlefoot: You can go with him for a walk. Cera: And feed him. Ali: And clean after him. Littlefoot: Just like the normal pet. Bron: Are you sure about your advice, son? Littlefoot: Yes, dad. Peter Parker: Don't be afraid, I'll got this. Bron: Well, do as you think. (At the Empire State Building...) Shorty: So, Mary Jane, are you enjoying the view? Mary Jane Watson: (smiles at him) Of course, Shorty. Shorty: Yeah, me too. Chomper: I like enjoying views. Mary Jane Watson: Glad to hear from you, Chomper. Shorty: Look! I see something! (points to the streets) Ruby: What is it? Mary Jane Watson: Did you see something unusual? Chomper: I want to see it too! Shorty: Too late! You missed the wonderful parade. Ruby: I am so sad, sad so am I. Chomper: What a pitty. (At Lexington Ave....) Loofah: Uhh... Mr. Longneck. Grandpa Longneck: Yes. What do you want? Loofah: Daddy is sad. (points to Wild Arms) Bron: What's wrong, Wild Arms? Wild Arms: Sniffling I miss my family. Bron: I know your feeling, I miss my dear wife too. (tears come from his eyes) Grandpa Longneck: Is there anything we can do to help you? Wild Arms: Yes, to allow me leave you. Bron: (lowers his head and begin nuzzling Wild Arms) You don't have to go. Wild Arms: But they're my family. (Meanwhile at Rocky's apartment...) Mutt: Guys, what we're gonna do? Nod: I don't know. What you wanna do? Hyp: We can go to the zoo in Central Park. Garfield: I got a better idea! Hyp: What it is? Nod: Yeah, what it is? Rocky: Tell us, please. Garfield: We'll go to the movies. Mutt: I'm for it! Hyp: Me too! Garfield: D'oh! Hyp: What type of movie should it be? Rocky: An action movie, of course. Hyp: Mutt, we need to have a chat. Mutt:Sure, my friend. What do you want to tell me? Hyp: Well, I... Mutt: Well? Hyp: You are my best friend and... Mutt: And? Hyp: You always helped me when I needed and... Mutt: And what? Hyp: You are funny too and... Mutt: And what else? Hyp: You are the best friend I've ever had. (hugs Mutt) Mutt: (hugs Hyp too) Is it all? Hyp: Yeah, it is. Nod: Glad you finished the chat. Garfield: Are you coming or not? Rocky: We are waiting for you! (At the One World Trade Center...) Guido: Wow! (looks down) Petrie: Me like the view. Etta: Yes, Petrie. Me too. Pterano: Hey there guys, how is it goin-- (bumps his head) D'oh! Petrie: Uncle Pterano! You OK? Pterano: Ow, darn it to the.. ow! Guido: Are you OK, Pterano? Pterano: Yes, I'm fine. Petrie: (hugs his uncle) Pterano: (hugs his nephew back) Petrie: Me hope you no hurt. Pterano: Don't worry my little Petrie. Etta: Father, look! Pterano: Oh no. (Back at Rocky's apartment, Mutt is looking out the window when he sees Wild Arms crying.) Wild Arms: Sniffling Mutt: Hey look! He's crying! Garfield: Please stop! Wild Arms: Crying Garfield: Whatever you do: DON'T FLOOD THE STREETS! Wild Arms: I...miss...my...family. Hyp: What were you saying? Garfield: This is bad. Hyp: Why? Garfield: If he continues to cry, this city is gonna become a water heckhole! Hyp: Oh no! (passes out) Nod: Yeah, oh no! (passes out too) (A 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man hears the talk on the rooftop) Spider-Man: Oh my gosh! For once in my life, I need a vacation! (Puts on his mask and slings over to the sewers) Spider-Man: So, where is the-- Oh gosh!! (Sewer Alligators surround him) Spider-Man: Nice Alligators... (A gator tries to bite Spider-Man) Spider-Man: Whoa! CHOMPER! HELP! GATOR ALERT! (Back on the streets...) Littlefoot: Hey, Mr. Wild Arms! Wild Arms: Hey. Sniffles Littlefoot: Why are you crying? Wild Arms: I miss my family. Littlefoot: Gasps I remember that Great Earthshake! Wild Arms: It seperated me from them. Littlefoot: Aww, you poor little guy. Let's find 'em. Spider-Man: (In the Sewers) HELP, CHOMPER HELP!! IM SURROUNED BY GATORS!! Chomper: Don't worry Mr. Spider-Man, I'm coming! Spider-Man: Aah! Aaah! Aaaaahhh!!!! Chomper: (roars at the gators) Roar!!! Spider-Man: Try something else! Chomper: (subtitles) GET OUT OF HERE YOU DORKS! (bites one of the gators to its tail. The Alligators angerly walk away, one of them kicking a turtle along the way) Spider-Man: You're so skilled, Chomper! (Later, at the Daily Bugle...) J. Jonah Jameson: (seeing the pictures of Spider-Man fighting alligators) Hmm... Chomper: What do you think, Mr. Jameson? J. Jonah Jameson: It is incredible! Robbie Robertson: He has never fought gators before. Peter Parker: I think they'll stay back now. Chomper: I'm not so sure about this. Ted Hoffman: (admires the picture) J. Jonah Jameson: Now Mr. Parker, get some other photos! Betty Brant: Time to take your pill. Chomper: Let's go, Mr. Parker. Peter Parker: Alright, Chomper. Chomper: These belly draggers or alligators in your term were so scary. Peter Parker: Yes, Chomper. I know. (At the Great Valley...) Littlefoot: (jumps from the portal) We did it! Wild Arms: (jumps from the portal, falls on his face) We're here! Littlefoot: Ouch! Be carefull, Mr. Wild Arms. Wild Arms: Sorry, Littlefoot. (gets off of him) Littlefoot: Never mind. Now let's go find your parents. Wild Arms: (excitedly) I can't wait to see them! Littlefoot: C'mon! Wild Arms: (calls for his parents) MOM! DAD! Voice: Sweetie! Littlefoot: Who is it? Female Voice:My little boy! Littlefoot: I think I heard your parents. Wild Arms: (sees his parents and runs to them) Mom! Dad! Wild Arms' Father: Son! Wild Arms: (hugs both of them tightly) Littlefoot: Hi, I'm Littlefoot. Wild Arms' Father: Nice to meet you. Wild Arms: Come on. Let go to new York. (Back at New York...) Guido: (shouts) GUYS! WE GOT A PROBLEM! Petrie: ME SEE A WATER HOLE! Hyp: (wakes up from his passing) TBA Mutt: (stays frozen at the catastrophe) Peter Parker: I can't believe it! Ducky: I totally couldn't swim in it, no, no, no. Ruby: Peter Parker: Nod: Hyp: Ruby: TBA. TBA? Mutt: Peter Parker: Loofah: Hey! Have you guys seen our father? Mutt: Hyp: Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts